


into the clouds

by bugheadsnack



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Love Stories, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsnack/pseuds/bugheadsnack
Summary: Jughead Jones a boy with lung cancer meets Betty Cooper a girl with amnesia





	into the clouds

The blank hospital walls he stared at all day were getting boring for Jughead. He so longed to be out of that hell hole and to not be dying. He found the loneliness draining; he hadn’t been able to make any friends due to his shyness. It had been 2 years since he had found out he was sick, 2 months since he had been referred into hospital. He was seriously, seriously sick and no signs of getting better were showing. The day he was diagnosed haunted him. He lay in his hospital bed and as every minute ticked by he was reminded of it. He thinks about how everyone just sees him as his illness - cancer. 

He had been feeling quite sick for a while and had had a cold. First it was just prescribed as a fever but even with the medication it just got worse. In school during his PE class he was unable to breathe so an ambulance was called. They did many tests in hospital and when the results came in he was told he had lung cancer; from there he was put straight into a chemotherapy routine. He would have regular appointments and his hair had started to fall out. After a year he got better and had a full head of hair again but it had gotten worse again. 

He was very lonely and just needed a friend - and then an angel walked in. This angel had the name Betty Cooper. She walked all the way up to jughead and asked, “Hello Dr.Matthews, this is the right room right, your in a bed?”. Jughead corpsed, he was very confused but just decided to make the most of it. “Hello yes I am,” he said  
“Okay good I was worried. I honestly have no idea who you are I was just told Dr.Matthews needed to see me for my memory therapy, whatever that is!” Betty replied  
“Oh okay, I was joking I’m just a lonely boy with cancer. My names Jughead,”  
“What a funny name, I think mines Elizabeth,”  
“Elizabeth,” a voice called from down the corridor  
“I should probably go, see you again hopefully,” and Betty left. 

After that, Jughead lay smiling to himself his mind was now off his diagnosis and on the blonde haired girl named Elizabeth. There was something about her that just entranced him and he fell asleep dreaming about her.

At the other side of the Hospital, Betty was now in Dr.Matthew’s office, who was helping her with her annmenisia. He told her some tasks to do and that she had to take notes every night to help her. He helped her write her first set of notes. She described the boy she had met: “When I was trying to found you I walked into this room, in there was a boy in a bed he had jet black hair, green eyes and some funny chord coming from his nose. He had a funny name, it was…. it was… what was his name? Anyway he pretended he was you to begin then he realised and told me he was a lonely boy with cancer and then a lady took me here. He was very very sweet.” Dr.Matthews wrote all this down and Betty was determined to see him again.

When she got home she went to bed Dr.Matthews had told her it would help recharge her brain and that night she had a dream about Jughead without knowing all memory of him would be wiped in the morning. She had became hopeful and that’s all that mattered. She also had notes - held in an illuminous green book - that were sat on her bedside table so she could revise them if needed.


End file.
